San Juan County Fire Department (New Mexico)
Department Profile The San Juan County Fire Department, established in 2001, serves more than 5,500 square miles of New Mexico and responds to 5,000+ calls for service each year. The department has 11 volunteer fire districts with approximately 250 active volunteer firefighters. District 1 responds to over 1500 emergency calls per year. The district encompasses a number of commercial/industrial occupancies, two power plants, coal mines (both above and underground), and six schools. The district has a full training facility including a training tower, burn box, and an LPG training ground. District 1 covers an area of 272 square miles with 15 pieces of apparatus and ~40 volunteers. District 2 serves a 54 square mile area between Farmington/Aztec, and also between Aztec/La Plata. The district responds to approximately 600 emergency calls per year. District 3 serves a 121 square mile area north of Aztec, NM on the north side of the Animas River as well as north of the District 7 boundary to the Colorado State Line. The district has nine pieces of apparatus and ~28 volunteers. District 4 provides service to a 221 square mile area, along NM 170 between the city limits of Farmington to Hesperus, Colorado. The district responds to 275 calls for service per year using six pieces of apparatus and ~30 volunteers. District 5 covers an area of 93 square miles with 5 pieces of apparatus and ~10 volunteers. The district serves areas of US Hwy 64 from the Bloomfield City limits to the County line. The district also covers a portion of NM Hwy 511. District 6 covers a 39 square mile area between Farmington and Bloomfield, NM plus portions of Northern NAPI. District 7 covers a 62 square mile area of US Hwy 550 north of Aztec, NM and NM 173. District 8 serves a 33 square mile area from CR 3000 south to the Power Line Road area. Their east to west coverage is from the Aztec City limits to the Farmington City limits on the south side of the Animas River. District 9 covers an area of 185 square miles south of Bloomfield, NM including portions of Northern NAPI. District 10 covers an area of 238 square miles with five pieces of apparatus and approximately 7 volunteers. The district serves areas along NM Hwy 511 and NM Hwy 173, as well as tourists visiting Navajo Lake and San Juan River. District 11 covers a 951 square mile area from CR 7010 south to the county line. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster District 1 (Valley) Fire Station 1 - US HWY 64, Kirtland :Ladder 121 Fire Station 2 - CR 6100, Kirtland Fire Station 3 - US HWY 64, Hogback Fire Station 4 - US HWY 64, Kirtland District 2 (Flora Vista) Fire Station 1 - Hwy 516, Aztec Fire Station 2 Fire Station 3 - Hwy 574 :Engine 220 - 2014 Pierce Saber (?/?) (SN#28001) :Engine 223 - 2017 Pierce Saber (SN#30191-01) District 3 (Cedar Hill) Fire Station 1 - US Hwy 550 Fire Station 2 - CR 2900 :Engine 323 - 2017 Pierce Saber (SN#30191-02) :2010 International Lonestar tanker District 4 (La Plata) Fire Station 1 - HWY 170 Fire Station 2 - HWY 170 :Engine 430 - 2017 Pierce Saber FR pumper-tanker (SN#30192-01) District 5 (Blanco) Fire Station 1 :Rescue 510 - :Tanker 535 - 2015 Freightliner M2 112 / Pierce (SN#27087) District 6 (Lee Acres) Fire Station 1 - CR 5500 Built 2009 :Squad 628 '- 2017 Ford F-550 / Pierce mini-pumper (SN#30217-01) District 7 (Center Point) Fire Station 1 :'Engine 727 - 2017 Pierce Saber (SN#30191-03) District 8 (Hart Valley) Fire Station 1 - 100 CR 3100, Aztec :Brush 816 - Ford F-550 Super Duty Fire Station 2 - 76 CR 3950, Farmington :Engine 820 - International :Engine 825 - International :Engine 828 - 2017 Pierce Saber (SN#30191-04) District 9 (Sullivan Road) Fire Station 1 - CR 4990 :Brush 915 - :Engine 920 - District 10 (Navajo Dam) Fire Station 1 - NM Hwy 511 :Brush 1015 - :Rescue 1018 - Ford F-Series :Engine 1020 - District 11 (Dzilth-Na-O-Dith-Hle) Fire Station 1 - 12670 US 550, Bloomfield :Rescue 1114 - Ford F-350 BLS ambulance :Brush 1116 - Ford F-Series Super Duty :Utility 1118 - Chevrolet Tahoe :Engine 1120 - International 4900 / Central States :Tanker 1135 - 2017 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce DX wetside tanker (500/?) (SN#30216) Unknown Assignment :2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / Summit light rescue :2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / Summit light rescue :2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / Summit light rescue :2015 Dodge 5500 / BFX Fire Apparatus type 5 brush truck (70/300/10F) (Ex-demo) :2014 International / Rosenbauer Timberwolf pumper (1250/3000) :2014 International / Rosenbauer Timberwolf pumper (1250/3000) :2014 International / Rosenbauer Timberwolf pumper (1250/3000) :2014 Lake Assault 26' rescue boat (1000/-) Retired Apparatus :Ford L (Ex-Tanker 1135) :Ford F-Series brush truck (Ex-Brush 1214) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) :Ford F-550 light rescue (Ex-Rescue 1215) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) :International / Central States tanker (Ex-Tanker 1235) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) :Ford F-Series light rescue (Ex-Rescue 1310) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) :International pumper (Ex-Engine 1320) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) :International tanker (Ex-Tanker 1435) (Transferred to Navajo Nation Fire and Rescue Services) Category:San Juan County, New Mexico Category:New Mexico departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating BFX apparatus Category:Departments operating Central States apparatus Category:Departments operating Summit apparatus Category:New Mexico departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus